


Voyeur

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Early Work, F/M, GFY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel’s taking a shower.  Someone is watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you and get well prezzie for Susi. She made me a yummy icon and asked for naked Angel. I hope you like this, sweetie!
> 
> Originally posted 11-19-04.

~*~*~*~*~  


She watched as the water sluiced over Angel’s body. She knew she should look away, that she should just turn around and go wait in the living room, but she couldn’t. She was mesmerized.

She stared raptly as Angel moved soapy hands over his arms and chest, pausing slightly at his nipples, teasing them into peaks, then moved down his hard stomach. His eyes were closed, as though he was concentrating intently on the feel of his flesh under his hands. Without opening his eyes, Angel reached for the bottle of bath gel on the sill. The smell of sandalwood and cloves reached her nose as he poured more into his hand. Lathering up, he continued the downward path. His hands lingered at his groin and she swallowed hard when he cupped his semi-hard shaft in one hand and his balls in the other.

She leaned heavily on the doorjamb to keep herself upright as she watched Angel pleasure himself. His large hand moved surely up and down his cock, bringing it to full hardness with slow, even strokes. His other hand continued to knead the heavy sac below. Eyes still closed, he wedged himself in the corner of the stall for better leverage as his strokes came harder and faster.

It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen in her life, watching this vampire wank off in the shower. She stifled a moan and fought the urge to join him in self-pleasure. She didn’t know whether to watch his darkly angelic face or his hands. His hands won and she was riveted to the sight of his shaft growing darker with his borrowed blood and impossibly harder as his orgasm approached. She froze when Angel came, not because of what she was seeing, not because she feared discovery, though she did, but because of the name that was on his lips as he climaxed. Hers.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she looked up and met his lust and passion filled dark brown eyes. Angel held out his hand and said softly, “Join me?”

She stared at him for a moment longer before undressing and taking his hand. She had no idea what would come of this, besides the obvious and, honestly, she didn’t care.

-30-


End file.
